The applicant proposes a seventh wave of data collection which will encompass a twenty year follow-up for a sample of 365 children identified at age five. The young adults will complete a structured interview which includes measures of DSM IV disorders, occupational and social functioning, interpersonal relationships, health, self esteem, self mastery, family milieu, social support, behavior problems, and use of mental health services. Parents (both mother and father) will be interviewed regarding history of psychiatric disorder in first degree relatives. Mothers will also provide information on aspects of age appropriate functioning. The specific aims of the study are to: (1) examine prevalence, onset and extent of comorbidity of psychiatric disorders in young adults and their relationship to impairments in adult functioning; (2) assess the developmental course of disorders, suicidal and behavior problems in relation to past and current risk factors as well as the use of mental health services; (3) examine risk factors from all developmental periods predicting specific psychiatric disorders and the joint effect of early risks and current stressors on the onset of new disorders between ages 18-25; (4) study the role of family factors including family support, cohesion and history of disorders on the course of disorders and social and occupational adjustment in young adults; and (5) examine psychosocial factors from childhood to young adulthood fostering resistance to disorders (resilience) in those most at risk for disorder.